ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omni Apollo
Omni Apollo is a villain in Death of Ben 10. He first appeared in Chapter 15. He is a Pyronite from the planet Pyros. He is an alternate version of Apollo from a dimension where he gained the Omnitrix. Appearance Omni Apollo is identical in appearance to his Prime Counterpart, with the addition of an Omnitrix on his left wrist. The Omnitrix resembles the original Omnitrix that Ben found when he was 10, except the dial is white instead of the usual green. Personality Omni Apollo is very much alike Apollo Prime. The biggest difference between the two is that Omni Apollo is much less willing to fight than his counterparts. When he saw that he could not beat Ben 23'000, he opted to surrender instead of lose. Omni Apollo also names all of his alien forms. Powers and Abilities Being a Pyronite, Omni Apollo has all of the powers of his species. Omni Apollo wields the Omnitrix, granting him the ability to change into any number of alien forms at will. It is unknown how well he actually uses it, or if he ever mis-transforms. He demonstrated four alien forms in Death of Ben 10. Weaknesses If his Omnitrix times out, he is left relatively vulnerable. As shown in his fight against Ben 23'000, this has a knock-on effect on his attitude and might cause him to surrender. Biography Omni Apollo used to work as a soldier for the Last King of the Solar Dynasty on Pyros. In this dimension, the King was not a kind ruler. Though he treated his people with respect, he had great plans of conquest ready for execution. The King learned of the Omnitrix's production and sent a small cohort of soldiers to retrieve it when it was sent to Earth. Apollo was in this cohort. The soldiers retrieved the Omnitrix without a problem and made their way back to Pyros. However Apollo, against his higher orders, managed to open the Omnitrix's storage device and it latched onto him. Apollo then proceeded to conquer Pyros using the Omnitrix, in the same way his Prime counterpart did using Ascalon. Death of Ben 10 Omni Apollo was summoned to fight the alternate Bens in Chapter 15. He fought Ben 23'000 in Trials by Fire: Part 2 but was defeated. Before he could be finished by Tidal Wave, he surrendered. Appearances *Chapter 15 (cameo) *Chapter 16: Part 2 Trivia *Omni Apollo was recycled from two versions of Apollo from the original draft of the Trials by Fire mini-arc. **In the original draft, he fought Ben 10'000 alongside another Omnitrix wielding Apollo named . Omni Apollo spent much of the fight trying to impress Nega Apollo. **Most of his elements ended up being taken from , including the unique alien names. Ulti Apollo fought Ben 23 and Mad Ben. Ulti Apollo would have wielded the Ultimatrix. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Characters in Death of Ben 10 Category:Pyronites Category:Earth-1010 Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Alternate Timeline Villains Category:Villains in Earth-1010